Last Time
by Dingo
Summary: The brothers Xtreme just checked in. So did Lita. To the same hotel. The same floor. The same...room?(swearing)
1. “My Lady Li’a."

Whoa…the first and probably last time I'll ever be able to say-slash-type this…I OWN THE LYRICS! Muhahahahahaha… ooooooooo, I enjoyed that. Anyway, you want to use the song-

Rocky: Who would want to?

Dingo: Grrrrrrrrr…what are you doing out of your cage? Have Adam and Aidan come around again?

Rocky: :: whimper :: No, it's my fault, mine, don't go looking for Aidan or Adam…please no…NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dingo: Ahem, excuse me. :: muffled thumping and occasionally cursing from Aidan :: :: Dingo returns, brushing down shirt :: Well, for those who had absolutely no idea what the heck that was about, believe me, I don't either…Aidan, don't untie that rope.

Tankies to Ibonekoen, who occasionally sends over Adam and Aidan to…_play_…heeheehee…and Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Lita etc don't belong to me…one of those muses up there does belong to me, but that's a totally 'nother story…Oooooo yeah, no idea when this takes place…after Hardy and Lita break up, before Undertaker matches, the matches from now on are probably fictional. Using stage names, but the backstage scene is of the friendly type, except some of the storylines are real (you'll see which ones…).

   Lita walked slowly down the hallway, her back protesting at the light exercise. Trish had really done a number on it, and although she had apologized, it still stung like hell. She passed the Dudley's room, and although the days of the Hardy/Dudley feud had now come to an abrupt end, she still stuck her tongue out at the door.

   "Now, now, lovely Lita, why are ye desecrating de Dudley's door?" a male voice said from in front. She stopped as she came almost face-to-face…well, actually, bit more like face-to-chest…with D'von Dudley.

   "Look asswipe, I've had a very bad day," she said, putting on a fake sweet voice. "Now, just step aside, and let me pass."

   D'von's grin had disappeared. "How about no?"

   Lita sighed unenthusiastically. "Look D'von, I'm tired. Can we just meet back here tomorrow and we can have this conversation again?"

   D'von stepped forward threateningly, but before he could do anything, another male voice had come from behind her. "Look, you damn Dudley, it's not nice to disrespec' a lady. Do us all a favor and get los'?"

   Lita spaced at the first syllable. It was…it was…

   "Well, Hardly, _you_ certainly didn't respect her, so why should I?" D'von spat, little beady eyes spitting hatred.

   A black haired six-foot-one man came past her and shoved D'von into the wall. "Oh, believe me, I respec'ed her. But," his grin twisted mockingly. "I hear tha' Stacy's giving out free…pats of puppies…right now. But then, wouldn't they be your puppies?"

   D'von frowned and hurried off, going to inspect his girlfriend's 'free petting session'. Matt turned to Lita. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, his accent highlighted.

   Lita nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said coolly, then kicked herself as she saw the wistful look in Matt's brown chocolate eyes.

   "See ya'round, Lady Li'a," he said softly, his pet name from her slipping out almost unconsciously. He walked towards his dressing room, now shared with RVD.

   "Bye, Moore," she replied with his to his retreating back, so softly even she could barely hear it.

   "He saved you from D'von?" Jeff asked disbelievingly. "Matt, my brother, saved you from D'von Dudley."

   "Ya."

   Jeff sat hard on a bench. "Uh, why?"

   Lita ran a hand through her hair, which was still wet from her shower. "How the heck should I know?"

   Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Geez. Guess he actually still has feelings."

   Lita sighed, thinking sadly of the days when she would jump to Matt's defence almost before bad words were spoken about him. "Guess so."

   Matt listened dejectedly outside the door. 'This is officially the last time you care about them,' he instructed himself firmly.

   'But…tell me why we did this again?' the other side of his mind asked. 'This whole Hardy-going-their-separate-way-thing?'

   'Because…'

   'Because why?'

   'I don't know why, okay?'

   'That's great, isn't it Matty?' his mind scoffed. 'You've thrown away the first woman you've loved, plus the brother that dreamed with you for years, for no reason.'

   Matt walked slowly towards his room. He didn't know about the tear that slipped down his cheek, or the shadow that had invaded Jeff and Lita's dressing room.

   Lita walked purposefully to Matt's door, smiling hello to Molly, Hurricane, Spike, Bradshaw and Kane as she passed them. No matter what the attitude in the ring, most of the wrestlers were nice guys, except for the two Dudleys and a few select others. In fact, her best friends were Trish and Stephanie McMahon, both of whom she had 'fought' with on WWF broadcasts. But right now, her mind was on that shadow that had been under their door, and that shadow had been curiously shaped like Matt Hardy.

   "Hey, Lita," RVD said as he came out of his dressing room. "Wassup?"

   "Not much, Rob," she smiled. She indicated her head toward the door. "Matt in?"

   Rob gave her an inquiring glance. "Yeah, but I wouldn't disturb him for a couple of minutes. He goes majorly not cool when you interrupt him."

   "Interrupt what?" she asked curiously.

   But RVD had already started walking down the hall. "Just listen!" he called.

   Lita shrugged, and was about to tap on the door when she heard the soft strumming of a guitar. Her jaw dropped when she heard Matt's clear and deep voice singing a song she didn't recognize.

There's only one reason

One stupid reason

I'm not there

With you today.

If you could see

The tears in my eyes

From that one stupid reason

Would you hold me today?

That one stupid reason

My pride has kept me up

But leaving you

Just took me back down.

   Lita stood, breathless, outside his door. Matt had never said anything about knowing the guitar, and obviously this was the reason she had never heard him sing, even on the annual 'WWF goes out on the town!' nights, which usually ended up at bad karaoke bars. She listened closely to the words, and her eyes misted as she listened.

You gave me joy

You kept away the fear

You gave me the chance to see

What life would be…with you.

And now I'm here all alone

No one's around, no one to call

That one stupid reason

Has ruined me, now and evermore

As I stay here, I wonder why

I made you go at all

It's too late

You're already gone

   Matt's eyes were closed, knowing if they were open he'd already be crying. Singing had that effect on him; he poured his whole heart and soul into practice, and he ended up with misty eyes. Especially his own songs…the memories he relived…

Jealousy of what I, I, I had

And fear of losing you

When you went against me

I could see

The times we were together

The times we shared together

The times we had together

Was simply ruined, because of me

I blamed it on everyone

My family, your family

My friends, your friends

But now I blame myself

Because I loved you too much

I couldn't let you go

As I stay here, I wonder why I made you go

Why I made you go

There's nothing more to say

But that I still love you

And that's the last time you'll hear it from me

Because it's the last time you'll be hearing from me.

   "Because it's the last time you'll be hearing from me," he repeated softly. He sounded as if he was about to cry. Before Lita lost her nerve, she knocked sharply on his door. She heard a light scuffling inside, and waited for the door to open.

   Matt hurriedly shoved the guitar behind the locker, and wiped his eyes. He didn't have enough time to get rid of the slight redness, so he just calmed himself and opened the door.

   "Li'a," he said in surprise. "Uh, hi."

   "Hi, Matt," she said back softly. She fidgeted, wanting to ask about the song…and his red eyes. "Um…can I come in?"

   "Oh, yeah, sure." He stepped back, letting her in. She smiled offhandedly as she saw the state of cleanliness of the room. "I never pictured Rob as the clean type," she said absently, referring to the mess of the room.

   "He's a pig, never does anything," Matt said, following her in. "Drink, or anything?" he offered, heading over to the minibar thing all dressing rooms got.

   "No, thanks," Lita said, glancing curiously around the room. Matt nodded, grabbing a bottle of water and downing half its contents. "Uh, I just wanted to say thanks for the save, back with D'von."

   "No problema," Matt smiled nervously, his eyes flicking to the table. Lita caught it, and looked towards the oak table, where there was a couple of sheets of paper. As Matt turned to his clothes, packing them up, Lita walked over to the table.

   Lita picked them up slowly, looking them both over. The first, and part of the second, were devoted to about forty or so lines of lyrics she recognized from Matt's singing. The rest of the second page was a poem, and Lita could tell this wasn't Jeff's work, since she had read almost all of the younger Hardy's writings, and she knew his style. She read it quietly.

The end of an era

And I wonder why

The thoughts of all

Are trying to see

But I stay

Below the rest

Watching, watching

Staying here

She plays

He thinks

I watch, simply watch

She loves

He fights

I watch, simply watch

Something I did made us break

And now I'm on my own

And they'll never know

And I'll never know

Why I did what I did

Now I'm doomed to watch-

   Her reading was interrupted as Matt tapped the pages, an angry look on his face. "Those aren't yours," he snapped.

   "I'm…I'm sorry, look, it was an accident, I didn't-" Lita stuttered.

   Matt glanced quickly over the sheets, and Lita watched in amazement as Matt's eyes became darker, liquidating. He ran his hand through his loose black hair, seemingly ignoring Lita for the moment. He snapped his head up, looking at her as if he could read her mind. "And you heard me singing, didn't you?" he questioned sharply

   She scarcely nodded. Matt grinned, a mocking grin that trivialized everything. "Ya know, some people think that from one life to the next, you're drawn to what you loved doing most, whether you're good at i' or not." He seemed to drift off in his own little world.

   "You're good," Lita said, surprising herself.

   Matt snapped back. "Thanks," he said a little quietly. "Um…" He handed Lita a small, non-covered box she hadn't noticed he'd picked up. "This is Jeff's, poems and stuff. Most of them, anyway, but tell him if he finds one of mine just to throw it away."

   Lita started to hand back the poem and lyrics to her ex-boyfriend, but he waved her off. "No, keep it. They're in my head, anyway."

   Lita hesitated. "Something else, Lady Li'a?" Matt questioned.

   Before she could lose her nerve, which seemed to have the same attitude as a 'scalded dog', she stepped forward and gave Matt a kiss on the cheek. She stepped back and walked quickly out the door.

   She didn't notice the look that Matt shot after her, or the delicate rose in the box. "My Lady Li'a," he said softly. "There's nothing more to say, but that I still love you. And that's the last time you'll hear it from me. Because it's the last time you'll be hearing from me."

Sequel, anyone? Tell me! Please review!

Rocky: :: in BAD Italian accent :: Why you give me no stories no more, eh?

Dingo: :: rolls eyes :: One, you haven't been giving me any inspiration, two, the stories are never about you, they're about Adam, and three, did you get into Lover-Boy's food again?

My brother Ryan, otherwise known as Lover-Boy: HEY!

:: thump ::

Dingo: Don't even get me started on you, Aidan…


	2. "Hellos First, Remember?”

Title: Last Time  
  
Chapter Title: Um…:: shrug ::  
  
Summary: A requested intergender six-man elimination match on Raw has nothing to do with Lita and Jeff Hardy. Just the fact that D'Von Dudley's in it…and the fact that an enemy of their enemy is their friend.  
  
Note: I realize the Raven thing is probably waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay out of date for this time frame, but he just suits the role of grim-news-passer- on-er so well I just couldn't put in anyone else, so just pretend that…Raven signed a WWF contract before the whole Invasion thing. I also think that Mick Foley's the Commissioner now and then, but I don't think he's ever really at the shows, so Regal's the Commish.  
  
Note Two: This is short, but I've got a half-formed idea in my head and it doesn't want to come out without a fight. Plus, I'm trying to watch the last three weeks of WWF Raw and Smackdown! to see all the new alliances and feuds (Personal Note: Who thinks Rock-Hogan and Bradshaw-Kane are going to be a couple of tag-teams? Plus, who thinks there's going to be a tag-team- championship-switch at Backlash?). Not to mention watching all the PPVs I can get my hands on…and oh my God I want 'Leap Of Faith!' They don't freaking sell it in Australia! @#$%^&*@#$%^$#@$%*@^%#$%^$%^$#*%@!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(On camera)  
  
A dark figure entered William Regal's room with a knock. With the camera angle, it was impossible to see anything of the man, except that he had darkish hair.  
  
"Who is that, King?" JR asked out the front.  
  
"Mr. Regal, sir," the man began, knowing the Commissioner just lapped up all kinds of manners and praise. "As the Commissioner of the WWF, I would like you to set up a match for me."  
  
"Well, my dear man, any requests on the match?" the Englishman asked. "I must say, if you're looking for a title shot, I'm not the man-"  
  
"Oh, no, it's not a title shot," the man explained, nervously smoothing back his hair. "I just want a match…no disqualifications, no count outs, tag team, singles, ladders match, TLC match, anything…any match, next Monday on Raw."  
  
"Well, that can be arranged," Regal said confidently, settling back in his chair. "I'll put you up against Tes-"  
  
"No, no, no, I don't want Test, or Kane, or Tajiri…I have a certain person in mind."  
  
Regal cocked an eyebrow, as the wrestler ran a hand up his arm absently. "Care to share?"  
  
"I want D'Von Dudley," the man said without emotion.  
  
"D'Von? Why would anyone want to be in a match with D'Von? Now Stacey, I could understand…" the King squawked.  
  
"Okay…you and D'Von, in a…tag team match."  
  
The figure nodded. "Hang on…thought of something better…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It must be an intergender, six-man tag-team elimination match. D'Von, Bubba Ray, Stacy Keibler versus me, and two other Superstars. I'll get back to you on the others."  
  
The man then left without saying another word, leaving Regal to stare after him in confusion.  
  
(Commercial break)  
  
  
  
Lita walked wearily yet quickly down the hall towards the car park. Jeff had gone ahead, something about needing to discuss something with Christian, and she was meeting him at the car. Suddenly she was pulled to the side, and a hand was clapped over her mouth.  
  
"Now, Lita," a voice sneered. "Now we can talk."  
  
Lita's eyes widened. "Mmmhmmmahm!" she tried through the hand.  
  
"No, no, no, don't bother. No one's around, just you, and me. Now, let's go somewhere…quiet." She barely had time to compute the words before she smelt a sickeningly sweet smell, and a cloth was placed other her nose and mouth. The man's hands shook with the effort of trying to restrain her, but slowly the chemical took effect. Lita slowly slumped, her full weight taken on by the man.  
  
Dark eyes looked down scornfully at the woman lying on the ground. "I don't know why Matt Hardy likes you so much," the man sneered. "You're nothing better that a little worthless tramp. But he'll come running and then…" D'Von Dudley smiled. "For the last time, I'll prove to him why he shouldn't mess with the Dudleys."  
  
  
  
Jeff stormed down the hallway only minutes afterward, worried about his best friend-slash-almost sister. He ran a hand through his currently green and red hair. Almost sister being the key words. He loved her as a sister, always would, not like his brother. No, that love was the boyfriend- girlfriend type, and Matt had proved that three times, at least. One, the match with Bradshaw for asking private questions about Lita, two, that save from D'Von Dudley, and three, that poem and song. Jeff knew Matt wrote poems and verse, hell he had even read some of them, but he had no idea Matt actually…well, practiced his own songs. That poem…it was just one hundred percent Matt. 'As I stay here, I wonder why/I made you go at all/It's too late/You're already gone'. That was something he could picture Matt writing, especially with the things that had been going on in the last month or so. It wasn't the best poem ever written; probably if it was ever sent in to an editor it wouldn't get published, but it loaned the highest flyer of the WWF an insight to the mind of Matthew Hardy.  
  
He stopped as a sweet scent invaded his nose, and he trailed the smell to a small alcove off to the side. The green-haired Jeff slowly picked up the green hair tie he recognized from Lita's hair earlier, and cursed, slamming a hand into the wall. "Dammit!"  
  
"What's the matter, Hardy?" a voice asked, startling Jeff. As he whirled around, he saw Raven leaning against the wall.  
  
"You tell me, Raven," Jeff said trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
Raven lost his smile. "I can tell you that if you don't talk to your brother and tell him that Lita's missing, there's no telling what could happen to her."  
  
Quicker than Raven's eye could follow, Jeff Hardy was up, both hands at Raven's shirt. Raven felt a moment of fear; the last time the Hardy had been this…intense…was at the steel cage match when Edge and Christian were beating up his brother, and he was helpless outside. "You had better tell me what's going on," Jeff said menacingly. His 6'2" towered over Raven's smaller one, making the 2-inch difference seem like a lot more.  
  
"There's a Dudley problem. D'Von drugged Lita and took her somewhere," Raven said, trying to squirm out of Jeff's grasp.  
  
"Shit," Jeff said quietly to himself. Raven took advantage and wriggled his way out of Jeff's hold, walking quickly down the hall towards the car park. Jeff hardly noticed, his mind square on Lita's disappearance. "Shit," he repeated, heading the opposite way from Raven.  
  
_I just hope he still meditates after his matches_, Jeff thought to himself. He broke into a jog. _I hope I'm the first to interrupt._  
  
  
  
Matt's mind slipped away from his mental 'body', and his mind blissfully went blank. The oldest Hardy loved the post-match relaxation he gave himself twice a week, and enjoyed it until he was interrupted. Dark chocolate brown eyes stayed open, defocusing on the door handle but not seeing it. Instead he saw the beautiful red of Lita's hair, the black of his own, the bright purple, blues and greens Jeff favoured. Pictures flew through his mind at dizzying speed, yet he felt detached, and was safe. Over all the sensations, he could feel the light addition of vanilla and burning.  
  
His eyes focused as the door banged open, and he saw a light green T- shirt. The older Hardy's eyes raised, and one eyebrow rose as he saw the absolute uncontrollable fury in his younger brother's eyes. "Hurry up, Matt," Jeff said abruptly.  
  
"That's nice, Jeff," Matt said amiably. "I thought I taught you better. Hellos first, remember?"  
  
"Hello. Hurry up, Matt."  
  
Matt had to chuckle. "To borrow a line from the Rock, what in the blue hell are you doing in my dressing room?"  
  
"Look, I'll explain on the way." Matt's eyebrow rose even more. "Okay…I have to piss you off," Jeff said quietly under his breath. "Um…you've got slime for balls?"  
  
Matt stood from his chair and stretched, a popping sound coming from his back. "I'm sure your old girlfriends would debate that," he said in return.  
  
"Ooookay…you're a dickhead?"  
  
"Must have inherited your dick, eh?" the oldest Hardy replied as he lightly pushed the chair into the corner with his foot.  
  
"You're a sore loser who was never good for anything?"  
  
"I seem to remember a young man by the name of Jeffery Nero Hardy cheating to win the what I can safely say was only match I was a sore loser in." Matt picked up his spiral incense and extinguished the flame with two fingers.  
  
"Jesus…okay, I'll level. Lita's gone missing and Dudleyville's the reported abduction site." Jeff looked pleadingly at where his brother had been leaning against the wall (reminding him weirdly of Raven) but missed the brown eyes of his brother. He whirled around and saw Matt already at the door, an intense look of anger on his baby-face features.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for, Jeff?" he said calmly, too calmly.  
  
Jeff grinned sadistically, an expression more at home on the Undertaker's face. "Nothing now." 


	3. 'It's All In The Charm, Bro."

Disclaimer: Matt and Jeff Hardy, Stacy Keibler, Raven, Lita, D'Von and Bubba Ray Dudley, Big Show, Bossman, Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross do not belong to me. I would love to own the first…one, two, three, four, five…first five people mentioned, but unfortunately I don't.

Note: Okay, this may be short (actually, it's pretty long compared to some of my other fics) but I do know where I'm going with this. And if you think you might know what I'll be doing with it, please, give me an e-mail or review telling me whether this is too predictable or what.

Note Two: I'm sick of people bashing Stacy Keibler. Now, she is a bitchy airhead on TV, but in all…most…a lot of my WWF fics she'll probably be a decent woman. And I have a favourite pairing involving Stacy…so watch for it later.

Note Three: The reason I made Lita say 'Moore' in the first? second? chapter will become obvious in this one.

Note Four: Eh. I had something to put here…

   Matt moved quickly, listening to Jeff talk. "Raven told me I'd better find you, so I did," he ended. "So what do we do now?"

   "I tell you what we do. We find a little birdie and make him squawk."

   JR tapped his head microphone. "Well folks, I have an update coming in…the cameras are catching a moment in the back…"

   The screen, which had formerly shown the ring after Big Show had just swept the hair off of Bossman, now pictured a close up of a dark head, and beyond it Raven's head could be seen, almost half a foot above the other. How that was so was explained by a wide shot of the two, revealing one Jeff Hardy standing nearby, watching as Raven's feet hung about five inches off the ground.

   "Now, you tell us where the hell she is," a menacing voice said. "Or you'll see what I do when I get really mad."

   Jeff looked at Raven with pity. "I _would_ do whatever you could to avoid that," he said sympathetically. "It totally sucks."

   The man laughed with real humor. "It does," he agreed. "Now, what the hell was D'Von going to do?"

   "What's up with this JR?" Jerry Lawler asked, confused.

   "I have no idea," Jim Ross answered, just as bewildered.

   "I've told you all I know!" Raven gasped through the hold on his throat. "D'Von took Lita and ran off."

   "Where?" Jeff butted in.

   "I don't know!" Raven buckled as his weight was returned to his feet. The dark haired man ran a hand through his hair angrily.

   "D'Von's taken Lita. Where and why are the two most important questions."

   "Well…the Duchess of Dudleyville might know…" Jeff gave the man a sly grin.

   "Oh my God, please tell me…"

   "Yep. Stacy Keibler still has a soft spot for a certain Matt Hardy."

   "So I suppose we have to go and ask the woman who helped to break up the best relationship I had to help me get that girl of mine…_yours_ back."

   "Affirmative. Whack on the charm, bro."

   Matt finally turned and sighed. "She had better know, otherwise I'll beat you up worse than that brother versus brother match."

   The camera faded out on Jeff's slightly angry yet wistful face.

   Stacy glared disbelievingly at Matt. "WHAT?"

   "Austin could get you for copyright," Jeff pointed out from his perch against the wall. At the glare from Miss Keibler he turned away and whistled innocently.

   "D'Von's taken Lita somewhere," Matt repeated. "Would you have any idea where?"

   Stacy guiltily scraped together her nails. 'Lita's been kidnapped by my boyfriend…and it's all my fault," she whispered. At the look from Matt, she admitted, "D'Von was obsessed with you interrupting his 'session' with Lita. He was raving on about it and then I said that the way to get to you would be to get Lita away." At Matt's expression she explained, "Women's intuition, you still love the girl."

   Matt blushed lightly. "That goes outside this room, I don't know what I'll do," he confessed.

   Jeff wolf-whistled. "Go Mattie, go Mattie," he sarcastically cheered.

   "Shut up," Matt snapped back. He turned dark liquid chocolate eyes on Stacy. "Would you have any idea on where he took her?" he pleaded.

   Stacy's eyes filled with tears. "I never wanted him to hurt her," she murmured. "He's going to kill me." She got up determinedly, and Matt followed suit. "Come on,' she sniffed. "I'll show you. And god, I hope she's okay."

   "So do we," Jeff agreed.

   Stacy knocked on the door. "D'Von?" she called softly. "Babe, you in there?"

   The door opened a crack, and she was ushered in.

   Matt and Jeff exchanged glances, and in silent agreement, did the guns before they got into position.

   Stacy composed herself before she glanced over at Lita. It could be worse, she reflected. Lita's face had only a light bruise on her cheek, and she was still conscious.

   "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Dudley slut-ley," Lita spat.

   Stacy stopped D'Von before he lunged forward, and whispered in his ear as evilly as possible, "I'll scare her to silence."

   The former WCW Nitro Girl sauntered over to Lita, keeping her 'evil' face on as long as possible. To be honest, she had latched onto the Dudleys to keep her safe, and inwardly hated most of the things they did. She drew her red-painted fingernails over Lita's shoulder, and leaned down to her ear.

   "Be very quiet," she whispered. "Jeff's outside the door, and we're about to bust you out." At the slight pulling of skin, she could tell Lita was raising her eyebrows ever so slightly, and whispered again, "Jeff told me to tell you that Moore's still an asshole. If you know what that means."

   Lita did. After finding out Matt's disliked middle name, she was relentless in calling him that in private. Jeff had heard it and seen Matt's face, and had almost wet himself laughing. After the Hardy breakup though, Jeff had comforted her endlessly, saying that Moore was an idiot and an asshole to give her up. She quietened, and replaced the look on her face with a scared one.

   D'Von laughed to see her scared, and questioned, "What did you say?"

   Stacy cackled, as a witch in a fairytale might. Inside her heart was thumping madly. Only her hatred for D'Von, hatred for Bubba Ray, respect for Lita, and love for one of the nearby decent guys in this company kept her going. "Only that we have the resources to…well…put her out of business…painfully."

   Stacy then cocked her head, and innocently asked, "Did you hear something?" She opened the door, and D'Von poked his head around the corner. He was immediately pulled outside, and the sounds of a fistfight drifted in.

   Jeff rushed in, and quickly untied Lita. Stacy watched on, and silently motioned for Jeff to tie her up. Jeff looked at her skeptically before she nodded, and he wrapped the ropes around her wrists and ankles, while the sounds of a fight grew fainter down the hallway. Lita looked at Stacy and mouthed 'Thank you,' before the two ran out the door.

   Lita stopped after they had gone about three steps. "Who is that?" she questioned, straining against Jeff's grip on her wrist.

   "No one, come on, let's go!" Jeff said impatiently. The scuffles ended, and Lita yanked free, running down to the corner as fast as she could.

   She skidded to a halt at the sight before her.

   D'Von was slumped unconscious on the ground, no visible injury but with blood on his knuckles. Lita angrily kicked him before Jeff caught up. 

   "C'mon girl, before he wakes up!" Jeff urged. They ran off, Lita looked back at D'Von one more time.

   Matt delicately dabbed the rag on the rather deep cut on his bicep while Raw went off the air. Fairly good show, he had to admit. One, he won for the one of the first times ever by submission in the ring over the Hurricane Shane Helms, one of his best friends, two, he got to have about half-an-hour relaxation time, three, he got to kick Dudley butt, and four, he now was on just less than speaking terms with his brother. His slight grin turned into a grimace as he touched a sore spot as well as remembered last week, the song and poetry with Lita deal.

   _BUT at least she doesn't know I was the one to have helped Jeff and Stacy rescue her,_ he reflected. Matt inwardly wondered why he didn't want Lita to know, then answered his own question. _'Cause then she'd feel pressured to thank me, and to actually, heaven forbid, like me._

   Rob opened the door, and in his usual laid-back way, stated, "Hey, remind me never to go against a cruiserweight! They must pack a pretty good punch."

   "Ha. Ha. Ha. And free this week only, an extra ha."

   "Yeah, thought it was funny myself." Rob quickly pulled off his shirt, ducking into the shower room. "So what happened?" he called over the water.

   "Little Dudley trouble," he called back, hissing when part of the steam from his friend's shower hit the injured area. "Acting like assholes again."

   Rob laughed. "Jesus, Matt, maybe you could just get someone else and get into a tag team again to just kick their butts."

   Matt raised his eyebrows. "Been there, done that."

   "'Ey, Hardy, what's the time?" he asked.

   "Almost eleven."

   "Shit!" Rob swore, rushing out in a towel, frantically searching for clothing. It was quite a long shot from the normal unflappable RVD.

   "Oh my God," Matt gasped in disbelief. "Who are you and what the hell have you done to Rob?!"

   "Shut up," Van Dam said good-naturedly. "I've got a hot date tonight."

   "Who?" Matt questioned.

   "Miss. Wilson," Rob answered smugly.

   "How does an ugly brute like you get the chicks?" Matt asked in mock-disappointment.

   "It's all in the charm, bro. All in the charm."

   "But who was it?" Lita persisted. Jeff kept silent. "Was it the Big Show? Was it Spike? Was it Edge? Or Christian?"

   Jeff undid his boots, wincing when he hit his fingertips on the steel bench. "I can't say. It's not because I don't want to tell you," he hastened. "It's just that I feel a degree of loyalty to him, and I don't want to name him if he doesn't want to be."

   _He was wistful, sad,_ Jeff suddenly realized. Following Stacy to their 'make-out place', Jeff had glanced over a couple of times, and Matt had an almost angry yet unhappy look on his face. _Wonder whether he regrets it as much as I do,_ Jeff mused.

   "Did you go through that box that Moore gave us?" Lita suddenly asked. Jeff looked up, stunned. She caught his look. "Box. Moore. Poems, songs." She looked at him expectantly. "Did you find anything?" she asked, a little quieter.

   Jeff looked at her, sizing up her expression. Lita had her eyebrows wrinkled, was biting her bottom lip, and one eye was closed. All three were trademark signs of her getting worried. He smiled at her softly, guessing that if she was ever to get Matt behind her she would probably need a little help from the man himself.

   "Yeah. Most of 'em were mine, but a couple…" He tossed a small bundle of papers tied with a green ribbon over to her. "Plus…" He rummaged through the small portable locker McMahon supplied; "This, I don't think it was meant for me."

   Lita glanced up in time to bat away a thrown object. She examined it from where it fell, near her knee on her position on the floor. It probably had been a red rose bud, but now was a little more open, and the edges of the petal were blackened. Jeff cocked his head. "It was like that in the box," he told her simply.

   Lita gazed searchingly at the rose, then at the bundle of papers in her lap. She could tell she wasn't going to sleep tonight.

I'm down on my knees…reviews please!

No more chapters until I get at least three more reviews!


	4. 'They Aren't Going To Let You Go'

Note: This is short, very short, but the next little part has me stumped so it probably won't be out for a while. Thank you to all the reviewers-

Matt: You have reviews now?

Kim: Unfortunately.

Dingo: :: sad look :: Even my muses don't like me…

Matt: :: awkward pat on the back :: There there, it's alright…

Kim: :: mutters :: Butt-kisser.

Dingo: Don't whine! I gave you some more Obsidian, what more do you want?

Kim: Are you kidding? I'm watching a freaking TV screen!

Dingo: :: sighs :: This is getting longer than the actual story…

   Matt leaned on the desk. "Matt Hardy," he told the clerk. The guy nodded, and he leaned back, flipping his hair out of his face. Nearly midnight, and he still wasn't in his room.

   "Matt Hardy, yes…your room is 217. Floor 2. Have a nice stay," the guy smiled, handing him the key.

   Matt accepted it, and as an afterthought questioned, "Is that a double or a single?"

   "Double. You'll be sharing, Mr. McMahon said."

   Matt nodded, and started for the elevator. Usually he'd go for the stairs, but after all the excitement that night he was feeling drained, and all he wanted to do was stand under a hot shower and then collapse onto a bed.

   _Idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot,_ his mind repeated. _You know, very soon that word will lose all meaning._

   _Why exactly am I an idiot?_ the other side of his mind asked.

   _Uh, dumbass, let's just take a look at the last six months, hey? How about getting waaaaaaay to protective of Jeff and Lita…would hardly let Jeff do a jawbreaker…getting into a match with Jeff, making Lita ref, exploding at Lita afterwards, splitting up with Lita, splitting up the Hardyz, splitting up Team Xtreme…hey, maybe I should just go into the ice cream business, I'd be good at banana splits…then, let's see, everything?_

   _Good points._

   Matt trudged towards the elevator.

   Jeff walked into the hotel, following Lita in front. She stopped at the desk, as ten feet behind her Jeff still struggled with three bags. "Lita and Jeff Hardy?" she half-questioned, half-told the clerk. 

   He tapped a few times on the keyboard. "Ms. Lita, you're 221, floor 2, and Mr. Hardy is in room 217." He handed her the two keys. "Yours is a single, and Mr. Hardy's roommate is in the room."

   "Thank you," she smiled. She waited as Jeff dragged the bags up to her feet, then strode towards the elevator. Jeff sighed, and plodded after her. 

   "Seeya!" Lita said cheerfully as Jeff dropped two bags at her feet, rolling his shoulders. Jeff only growled at her, and made his way towards his room. He clicked the door open, and heard the sounds of running water. _Okay, who could this be?_ his mind questioned, running through the list of his usual roomies. _Edge, Test, Lance and Chris all are still at the arena, it isn't a Dudley, an Acolyte, one half of the Ambiguously Gay Duo…eh, I'll find out soon enough._

   He threw his bag on the floor with a thump, dropping like a stone onto his bed. _Hope whoever it is hurries up, I need a shower,_ he thought.

   Matt heard the key open the door, and quickly washed the foam out of his hair; he was sure whoever it was would want a hot shower after whatever match they had had.

   He shut off the water taps, raising his eyebrows as he observed the amount of steam in the room. _Yeech, getting lost in thought equals lot of hot air,_ he noted. He dressed quickly in boxers and sweatpants, toweling off his hair quickly. He absently checked the few strands of dark blue no one had noticed, courtesy of his brother, and shrugged. _Not coming out,_ that little voice said in an annoying tone. _Your brother and Lita are not going to let you move on that easy._

   Matt cursed out the voice softly, flipping it a mental Stone Cold salute, before opening the door.

   _See? I was right!_ the voice crowed as Matt came upon the form of his brother lying stomach-down on one of the two single beds. _Crap._


End file.
